Do I want to go home?
by Raika939
Summary: How would you feel if you were warped into fairy tail? with new memories, magic and looks. What happens if you can't go back until you finish your mission? Vid is in this situation, and wants to go home. Her name is Syns, but will fairy tail help her if they know where she is from?
1. Chapter 1

I was just lying on the bed with my German Shepherd, Ritzy, watching Fairy Tail, when my laptop suddenly crashed.

"Damn, Now what?" I shook the laptop, " Work you laptop!"

Ritzi nudged me and shook her head, like she was saying, "It won't work," I sighed and went to get my MP3. Then my laptop went black and there was a box saying- Warp to Fairy Tail! Click Here Chosen One!

"Probably an ad, leave it Ritz," I muttered to my dog, who was smart enough to click the box on my touch-screen laptop. But she didn't listen and clicked the box with her nose. Then my laptop started scanning my face, then all my details came on the screen then they started changing.

Name: Vidhya R. Jenn - Syns D. Rookie

Age: 12 years-12 years

Magic: None- Dimension Mage

Power ups: None- Singing

Features: Brown hair, Black eyes, Dark Skin- Silvery Blue hair, Brown Eyes, Dark Skin

Most of my features didn't actually change though but my name and stuff, my height, it was like giving me a new life. Ritzi wasn't a German Shepherd anymore but a… Half-Dragon-Dog?!

"Oh hell no, what is this freaking ad?" I said.

Then I was whirling through the air with Ritzi, who was starting to grow wings and longer fangs. My hair was becoming whiter. This was too much for me then I fainted and didn't notice when I fell into person with scarlet hair's luggage cart.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice was drummed in my head. I was sleeping on luggage. My head was bandaged, and my right hand was clutching Ritzy's collar while my left was clutching my MP3.

"I'm fine, Stacy, I was just chilling, when this weird ad came and I fainted, take light," I said, trying to sit up, and mistaking the voice for Stacy, my sister.

"Stacy? Take light? Excuse me, who exactly are you?" The voice pulled my eyes open and I saw… ERZA?! LUCY?! and… NATSU AND GRAY.

"Sorry, I mistook for my friend, My name is Vid- no- Syns D. Rookie, you are?" I fought urge to out their names.

"Erza Scarlet,"

"Lucy Heartfilia,"

"Gray Fullbuster,"

Natsu Dragoneel"

"Happy the Nekomander,"

"So, where are you from? And can you please explain why you fell from the sky onto my Luggage?" Erza asked me, narrowing her eyes.

"I was…" then a thought hit me, I'm ACTUALLY IN THE WORLD OF FAIRY TAIL AND TALKING TO THE MAIN CHARECTERS, IN A NORMAL CONVERSATION!

"I had a bit of minor problems with my magic, I was looking for a guild and miscalculated he landing of my teleportation," the words popped into my mouth, then I said, " You wouldn't know a guild nearby would you?"

"Course we do! Fairy Tail!" Natsu grinned in my face.

"Where do you live?" Gray asked, suspiciously.

" Harujion," I said, recalling the name from the first episode.

"Doesn't" Harujion have a guild of it's own? Why didn't you join that one?" Lucy tilted her head. Then non existent memories rushed in my head, I still had my real memories but now they were hazy.

"They called me weak, and a disgrace so I left those trash you call nakama, most people after an experience like that would refrain from having nakama, but me? I want a guild that cherishes nakama," I guild like Fairy tail I thought. Wait! I don't belong in this world! I have to focus on getting back- My rational side thought. Awwww who cares, I'll have fun first, my fun side told me.

"Join us!" Natsu looked at me with bigger puppy dog eyes, Lucy smiled and nodded. Gray winked at me then randomly striped.

"Gray, your clothes," I told him and averted my eyes.

"Ah! Crap! How did that happen!" He put on some clothes.

"How should I know Freak-Striper?" Natsu slammed his forehead against Gray's.

"Shut up Squinty-Eyes!"

"You Idiot Ice Princess!"

Erza noticed and said in a murderous tone, " Fighting are we?" I could see the anime-style aura surrounding her.

"Go Erza!" Lucy slung an arm around me, "so you'll join us?"

I thought about it while Natsu and Gray became like Happy and answered, "Sure, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah! You'll love Fairy tail, Syns!" Lucy grinned and Erza nodded again and said, "Guys, lets go, we have to inform Master of our about-to-be new member,"

"Hai!" We all yelled and I sat in Erza's cart, because she insisted that I was too young to walk such a distance, and I didn't complain, not telling them I was on the school track and field team.

**Later…In a carriage…**

I was listening to a few songs I downloaded onto my MP3. This song was from a famous Musical aired in London. I sang a few bars.

_When I grow up…_

_I will tall enough to reach the branches _

_that I need to reach to climb the trees _

_you get to climb when you're grown up_

_And when I grow up…._

_I will be smart enough to answer all the questions_

_That you need to know the answers to_

_Before you're grown up… _

While I was singing I forgot where I was and what I was doing, I forgot I was in Fairy tail and I kept on singing until Lucy started clapping.

"What?" I tilted my head, which hurt.

"That sounded so beautiful, who taught you," Lucy stared at me in awe.

"That was something, you're singing was so good, Natsu wasn't having motion sickness while listening!" Gray grinned wide.

Natsu, whose motion sickeness was back said, " Please start singing…I don't feel so good…" he lurched back to the window. Lucy started laughing, and then Gray then Me, Erza just smiled and sighed.

**Later again…in the guild…**

" We're back Guys!" Lucy waved.

"Yo Lucy!" "Who's the new kid?" " Erza? Want some cake?" "What's your name newbie?" "Natsu! Gray! Did you force the kid to join Fairy Tail?" "We don't need weaklings," " Cute Dog! Can I pet her?"

I snapped at the weakling comment, it was from Gajeel, so I moved before I knew what I was doing. I slashed my katana and said, " Ice Cold! Gajeel, mega freezer!" his eyes widened and tear I made in Space opened and sucked him in. Then I slashed the space behind me and said softer, "Ice Cold! Gajeel, Return ticket!" and Gajeel came back out, in a block of ice.

You can guess what happened next, Gajeel was thawed, I asked Master if I could join Fairy Tail, and got my seal on the back of my neck, in blue. I joined Team Natsu and felt like I never left. Even Ritzy got a seal, on her right shoulder. Then, while everyone was celebrating on our two new members, Me and Ritzy, Levy asked me if I had any siblings and that's when I fell, in the middle of the guilds. I fainted and so did Ritzy. I moaned Stacy's name and had a dream explaining why and how I came here, I didn't believe it at first then thought, that is the only possible explanation. I came here through WARP and can only go through WARP when I do what I have to do. I have to Slay the Wind-Whisperer and only I can do it and why me? Because I was the first to press the "WARP to Fairy Tail" button, That was an idiotic move, I told Ritzy.

When I woke up, they transferred me to the infirmary, Mirajane (OMG the Actual Mirajane!) was wiping my forehead with a cold cloth, my bandage was off and I think I got a fever or a concussion. Wendy came over to me and said, "You have a curse aimed to kill you! Who hates you this much! I like you Syns-san, who would be so mean!"

"What?" I felt heavy and so so sleepy, then I remembered my dream, that thing told me I could heal my listening to a song, it also gave me other power-ups. I got up, despite their refusal, and made way to my MP3 and started listening to the first song in the list. It was Counting Stars, by One Republic

_Baby I've been losing sleep_

_Dreaming about the things we could be_

_But Baby I've been praying hard_

_Sitting no more counting dollars,_

_Yeah, we'll be counting stars _

Then I started singing and the curse was slowly draining out of me, I started singing louder. Then the guild stopped what they were doing when I took off the earphones, they could hear what I was listening to then they started clapping and when I stopped I didn't know what to feel, ashamed, awkward, or proud or a mix so I slashed through the air, yelled, "Home, Syns Rookie, now!" and I was. Though it was Lucy's house.

"DAMN IT! I WANNA GO HOME!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes, "TAKE ME BACK!" I yelled at nobody in particular.

"Eh…?" Lucy came in with Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy.

"Damn it," I muttered and tried to explain how I got here


	2. Chapter 2

"So… you are from a different world or dimension, have no magic, pressed a button on this laptop thingy and were "warped" into the "world of Fairy tail" with your dragon-dog, which is actually just a dog and your real name is Vidhya," Lucy spoke slowly, as if this were a test. I nodded.

"So… you wanna get back, right?" Erza asked me and I nodded again.

"What can we call you though? Syns? Vidhya? Vid?" Gray tilted his head.

I had a pretty depressing answer to that question, "In case I don't get back I want to get used to people calling me Syns, this is a precaution," I smiled with no humor. Natsu was silent, which was weird.

"Your thoughts Natsu?" I asked.

"So… if you came from the sky… if we toss you back up full speed, won't you get back!" he smiled wide, like he got the answer. I felt irritated, and got up and hit him on the head anime style, which caused his head to cause cracks on the floor when it slammed against it.

"Nice!" Gray started laughing, " Natsu was downed by a girl younger than fourteen!". Erza nodded in agreement and Lucy and Gray convulsed into laughter.

"Aye sir! But what now?" Happy raised a paw.

"It's late so can I stay somewhere, like an inn?" I yawned loud and Ritzy nodded.

So in the end I stayed at Lucy's place, and when the rest of them went I made Lucy listen to some music from my MP3, she loved it and I asked all sorts of things about Fairy tail, Lucy answered them well and I fell asleep only later.

**Later, at job list next morning**

"This one!" Lucy brought a paper out, it said:

_**Wanted!**_

_**One pianist, One Singer, Two bodyguards and a Dragon-Slayer**_

_**Price on Demand! And one Forbidden Key**_

_**Reason will be specified when Client is Contacted**_

" But we don't have a pianist or a singer! You just want the key!" I exclaimed.

"I can play, and you can sing, and you Gray and Erza can be bodyguards and we have Natsu," Lucy was set on this, even after I protested. And Team Natsu set off, I sang along the way, to ease Natsu of his pain.

Naruto Theme Song, Opening 1

_Cultivate your hunger before you idealize_

_Motivate your anger to make them all realize_

_Climbing the mountain, never coming down_

_Break into the contents, never falling down_

_My knee is still shaking,_

_Like I was twelve_

_Sneaking out the Classroom, by the back door,_

_I man railed at me twice, but I didn't care_

_Waiting is wasting for people like me_

_Don't try to live so wise_

_Don't cry cos you're so right_

_Don't dry with fakes or fears,_

_Cos, you will hate yourself, in the end X2_

And so on. Lucy joined in with me, because she had heard this song last night and even the people on the train were silent to listen to me. Then, pretending I didn't know I was listening I pretended to fall asleep and listened to all the pieces of praise the passengers were, including Natsu moaning for me to keep on singing.


End file.
